Keesrup Wine
Keesrup Wine Ra-Khir and his porter golem approached the Grounded Drakkar in the early morning, the golem clutched a small barrel, salvaged Keesrup from the windling kaer. Borig, looking half hung over as usual, looked up from cleaning the bar. "If you are looking for that Lundrogg fellow he left already." Ra-Khir panicked "When did he leave, did he say where he was going?" Borig winced with everyword that came out of Ra-Khir's mouth, "How much did I drink last night? Look he left some time last night or early this morning, I think... Can't remember too well." Ra-Khir fumbled for his silver "I see so that's how it is, perhaps a little silver will jog your memory." Borig looked suprised by being offered a bribe, but quickly hid his reaction "Uh yeah, well my memory is still a little hazy." Borig claped his hand to his forehead while sideways glancing at Ra-Khir. Ra-Khir pulled more silver out. "Ah yeah, I think I remember now. He left early this morning, he headed toward the air ship docks." Borig stated a plausible lie, anyone could figure out that someone checking out was likely to leave Jerris via airship. Ra-Khir place the money on the counter and ran off. "Well this will help with my hang over" Borig smiled. Ra-Khir scanned the crowd at the docks looking frantically for Lundrogg when he spotted him on the boarding ramp of a small vessel. Ra-Khir groaned "Of course it's the Earthdawn 4." Lundrogg looked down at Ra-Khir "Actually its the Earthdawn 3, I really didn't expect to see you here this early Ra-Khir." Lundrogg hoped off of the boarding ramp. Ra-Khir was subconsciously clenching his fists "So whats with leaving without saying good bye." Lundrogg glance from side to side. "Follow me Ra-Khir I have something to tell you that I dont want wandering ears to hear." Lundrogg boarded the Earthdawn 3 and headed for one of the cabins with Ra-Khir in tow. "I have to help your brother with a project, I am sure he told you. Well it is very dangerous for your brother and for you. It is going to get the attention of Havlar and his spies. We can't really be seen together anymore." Ra-Khir felt his eyes begin to water "I brought you a gift chef." He grabbed the barrel from the porter and pried open the lid. The sweet aroma of Keesrup berries filled the cabin. Lundrogg inhaled deeply "That is fine stock indeed, where did you get this." A broad smile formed on Ra-Khir's face. "I thought you would like this, I found it at the windling Kaer last week. I thought maybe we could turn it into wine together. Lundrogg cleared his throught, he had a real weakness for Keesrup wine. "I supposed I could delay my trip a day to get the fermentation started. I have not really tried to make it before without a windling's help, but between the two of us I think we can manage." Ra-Khir and Lundrogg found an abandoned building outside of Jerris, and with the help of an earth elemental built a hidden wine cellar. Their labor for the day finished the barrel would be safely stored and rotated by an enchantment set up by Lundrogg. "I have to go now Ra-Khir. I am already a day behind. In one year's time you can come back here and enjoy a glass of Keesrup wine for me." Ra-Khir was shocked by what his freind had said "But Chef, I thought we would enjoy it together, promise me you will come back and have some wine with me." Lundrogg winced "I am sorry freind but I can not make that promise. There is no way to know what tomorrow will hold. I can say this though. So long as their is life in my old bones, I will drag myself back here to enjoy a glass of this wine in one year. That I can promise. I have taught you all I can about being an Elementalist, now you will have to use that coin Thamon gave you from now on." Ra-Khir grabed the message stone for his brother. "Lundrogg will you give this to my brother, and can I send you one of these every now and them." Lundrogg took the stone. "I will see that your brother gets this, but I am afraid I will not be able to contact you. It is too risky, I will have Devrin say hello for me when I can." Category:Layflat Earthdawn